


[09:22 am]

by rintsuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, gender neutral reader, he also picks the reader up btw, im sorry i couldnt be more inclusive ://, just domestic fluff bc im in love with kuroo lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/rintsuru
Summary: It’s the sunlight that peeks through his curtains and into his eyes that wakes Kuroo up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 41





	[09:22 am]

It’s the sunlight that peeks through his curtains and into his eyes that wakes Kuroo up. He squeezes his eyes tightly before slowly opening them. The sight of you in bed with him greets him warmly. He finds himself leaning in and pressing his lips to your nose. He sees your nose scrunch at the contact. _You were so cute._

He pecks your skin again and again, and soon enough he has you in a fit of giggles and calling his name between breaths. His heart clenches at the angelic sound, a delicious honeylike melody that plays in his ears. _Tetsu._ God, the first time you called him that left his head spinning.

“Good morning.” He grins as he tilts his head away from you, putting a pause to his morning attack of kisses. His voice is raspy.

There’s a dopey smile on your face, eyes shut as you yawn out, “Morning.”

Kuroo tips up your head by your chin to close the distance once more, but you quickly hide your face in his pillow. An indistinct sound leaves your mouth, muffled by the pillow. He hums in question.

“Breath.” You point to his bathroom door.

He sighs, gazing at you with the corners of his lips perked up ever so slightly. In quick movements, he has you hoisted into his arms with ease. There’s a small squeak that escapes your throat as you as you wrap your legs around his waist for support. He’s leading you into the bathroom, setting you down on the cool counter beside the sink. You offer him a warm smile as he hands you your toothbrush. Your sleep-filled eyes shut as you begin to brush your teeth.

He simply watches you as he cleans his own teeth. His hand comes up to your cheek, rubbing his thumb against the skin, taking in the way the corners of your mouth are curved up slightly. Your eyes flutter open, meeting Kuroo’s loving gaze. Butterflies fill his stomach in the most cheesy way possible.

There’s something in your gaze that he catches. It’s different. He can’t pinpoint why exactly, but he’s sure. His voice comes out muffled. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

You turn away from him, spitting toothpaste into the sink. You’re looking back at him now. He can tell the words are on the tip of your tongue, begging to be free. “Because I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

He quickly spits out the toothpaste in his mouth before pulling your lips against his. He’s finally closed the distance, standing between your legs. Kuroo tastes the spearmint off your tongue, and thanks whatever god there is out there that you’re his. You’re running your hand through his bedhead, and he can feel you smile into the kiss.

 _This is love,_ Kuroo thinks—no, knows.


End file.
